<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You (I Feel Brave) by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425062">With You (I Feel Brave)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bon Jovi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They first say their 'I love you's' in the summer of 1985.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You (I Feel Brave)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I Love You." </p><p>They were alone. Richie was on the bed, tossing a ball in the air, catching it, in a monotonous rhythm, staring up at the ceiling and the green ball, thumping heavily onto the palm of his hand with every toss once it fell back down. </p><p>Jon was in a chair, watching, following the motion with his eyes, playing absent-mindedly with a rubber band, humming to himself, some time he'd heard as a kid that he didn't remember but couldn't quite shake.</p><p>When the words came out, in a rush, in a jumble, they both looked at each other, shocked, scared, startled, the ball stilling in Richie's hand, the rubber band falling to Jon's lap, silence quickly beginning to creep in, the first realizations of what had just been said beginning to let themselves be known. One of them was regretting it, that spill of words that hadn't meant to be said, and the other was trying to process the sudden change in the room that had surely come with the words said. </p><p>And then, a smile, genuine and sincere. </p><p>Standing and quickly crossing the room, Richie leaned down, positively glowing with the grin that had taken up space on his face, grasping for Jon's Hand and, once he'd gotten hold of it, clinging on tight. </p><p>"I Love You, Too." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>